


Как тебя зовут

by qazanostra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Упоминается канонная смерть персонажа (комикверс)





	

Миссии. Миссии. Задания.  
Он погружается в работу до основания. Забивает ей гулкую внутреннюю пустоту, которой уже десятки лет. Для него прошло меньше – большую часть времени он прохлаждался. В буквальном смысле.  
Сейчас нет времени застыть в вечности – и чтобы проблемы все мимо. И чтобы смотреть на низкое свинцовое небо сквозь мутное холодное стекло.

_Перед глазами лёд змеится трещинами, искажает свет. Тенями играет причудливую пьесу для одного зрителя. Временами смешную, чаще – мрачную. Он придумывает теням имена и голоса. Хочет их нарисовать. Но пальцы не слушаются, поэтому он продолжает просто смотреть.  
Потому что не смотреть не может._

– Кэп, – говорит Сэм. – Ты себя загоняешь. Передохни. Ты нам нужен живым.  
Сэм хороший друг. Они много разговаривают с самого первого дня знакомства.  
Он язвительный, бесстрашный и преданный.  
А ещё видит его насквозь.  
– Последствия соглашения нам ещё долго разгребать. Остановись хоть ненадолго, иначе выдохнешься раньше, чем достигнешь мира во всём мире.  
А ещё на Сэма не действуют его фирменные взгляды.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что ничего этим не изменишь? Что не вернёшь – его?  
Он никогда не дослушивает Сэма до конца. Уходит.  
Потому что иначе просто свернёт ему шею.

_Сперва он чувствует чьи-то руки. Это странно – чувствовать. Руки аккуратно снимают стылую одежду, обтирают. Тело начинает отогреваться, и это прошибает разрядами тока вдоль позвоночника. Он слышит чьи-то голоса, но настолько вымотан, что не улавливает смысла. В какой-то момент думает, что говорят не на английском.  
Когда он открывает глаза, на него смотрят почти с благоговением._

– Ты бы поспал, – говорит Тони. – Слышишь, снеговик? На тебе лица нет.  
Главный минус Тони – чрезмерная болтливость. Но он весь в своего отца, поэтому проще научиться на это внимания не обращать.  
– Ещё один такой финт на задании, и я собственноручно пристрелю тебя, чтобы не мучился.  
Он улыбается Тони, потому что знает, как это его бесит. Так проще избежать разговоров на тему «ничего не изменишь».  
– Ты понимаешь, что подставляешь нас? Между прочим, ты за нас отвечаешь, поэтому не вздумай угробиться на какой-нибудь миссии.  
Он хочет угробиться. Отчаянно хочет этого дольше, чем Тони живёт.  
Но эту правду никто не должен знать, поэтому он просто уходит.

_С тех пор, как его разморозили, он служит на благо человечества. Каждое его задание – маленький шажок к миру во всём мире. Иногда эти слова звучат в его голове знакомым голосом – чересчур пафосным, но искренним. Звучат так по-детски наивно, что даже не смешно.  
Ему доказывают, что его работа важна, поэтому он верит._

– Тяжёлый выдался денёк, – вздыхает Наташа. – Двух баз ГИДРЫ как ни бывало. Передохнуть не хочешь?  
Он смотрит в её лукавые глаза и позволяет себе улыбнуться. Вот с кем можно поговорить с уверенностью, что его не будут допекать психоанализом.  
– Как насчёт пострелять по мишеням? Смотаемся на ярмарку, выиграем все игрушки и подарим их Тору. Или завалим лабораторию Тони. Ну?  
Конечно, он за. Если надо достать Тони, то он первый в очереди.  
Они идут в тир и расстреливают все мишени. Забирают плюшевого Халка и смеются, поедая сладкую вату. Катаются на каруселях, дразнят клоунов и убегают от охранников передвижного зоопарка. Они беспечно счастливы – чужим, украденным счастьем. Позволяют себе просто жить, даже зная, что возвращаться в реальность будет больно.

_В тот день вся команда собирается вместе впервые. Они все разные – забавные, сильные, опасные и верные. Он очень хочет стать для них хорошим лидером. Поэтому они коротают вечер вместе – за пиццей и беседой. Он рассказывает о своём детстве, о временах до армии. Сэм с Тони переглядываются, словно не верят ему._  
_– А кто такой Баки? – спрашивает Сэм. – Где он сейчас?_  
_Воспоминание раскалённым шипом пробивает висок._  
_– Баки был моим другом, – отвечает тихо. – Он умер._  
_В звенящей тишине вытирает салфеткой испачканные пальцы._  
_– Как твоё полное имя, Кэп? – спрашивает Тони._  
_Он недоумённо поднимает глаза._  
_– Стивен Грант Роджерс._

После разморозки прошло много времени, а он так и не нарисовал тени. Иногда кажется, что на самом деле он никогда не умел рисовать.  
Иногда кажется, что у него не должно быть металлической руки.  
Вообще, ему часто разное мерещится.  
Но он всё равно не откликается на имя «Баки».

**Author's Note:**

> Фик на заявку из банка идей: Вот погибает Стив, и Кэпом Америка становится Баки – правда становится. Человеческий мозг штука сложная и хрупкая. Мозг Баки – особенно. И после смерти Стива его переклинило так, что он СЧИТАЕТ себя Стивом. Никто же так хорошо Стива не знал, как он.


End file.
